Ripper's Hidden Love
by BONESGIRL13
Summary: Ripper and Ethan made a pornography tape 20 years ago and it's coming back to haunt Giles when Spike,Buffy,Xander,Willow,and Anya find out about Ripper's Hidden Love... Started as one shot but ended as chapter fic!
1. Your MARRIED?

Ripper's Hidden Love I sat on my couch all the while Xander was explaning to Anya which conversations where private. Willow... Sweet Willow was in my kitchen perparing herself some tea, and Buffy was sitting by the weapons cabnet and counting the weapons.  
When the was a knock at the door. "Don't worry I'll get it." said Buffy as she jumped up. Then when she opened the door no one was there only a pack age and on the top it said "To Beloved Ripper- Always and forever "E" then Buffy picked it up and said "O..k. Giles this is really wierd there's a package for you and it says to beloved ripper always and forever e"  
and at that point I jumped up and grabed it and when I opened it the where to tapes one was a unmarked VHS tape and one was an old Betamax with a faded label and a crack in the corner of the casing...

Oh. Dear God. I thought to myself because I knew persisley what they where.

"So Giles does that E stand for Ethan Rayne cause if it does you know our history with that guy." said Willow as she was walking out of the kitchen. Then I pulled out the tapes and blushed so deeply it felt as though I might be exsanguinating.. "Tapes?" asked Buffy "We should see what is on them." she stated "I know what's on them." I said as I walked sat on the couch. "You do. What's on them?" asked Willow. As she reached for them and before I could pull aways she had one. "Wait no don't put that in." I said as I tried to grab it from her. "It's probably pornography." stated Anya with out a upweard glance. "It's Nothing of importance." I said tring not to look guilty. "Then why'd he send them to you?" said Buffy with a brow raised "It's private." I stated

"Giles the last time it was private we ended up with Eyagon taking over Mrs. Calender." I sat there and finally gave up.

"Fine! You want to know so badly. Anya was right it is pornography. Satisfied." I said when I jumped up and realised what I had said. "Oooo Porn maybe we should cheak it out to make sure it's not cursed." siad Xander with a smirk.

"Uhhh... Well Xander I don't think it's your gene." but before I could grab the taped Xander had taken it from Willow and put it in.

Oh. Dear. Lord. I thought again.  
_

ON SCREEN...

Rippers voice you heard behind the camera. "Now luv are you sure you want to do this I mean we can always get money another way." then Ethan spoke. "Awww is big bad Ripper getting stage fright." he said with a smirk then the camera focused and you could easily see Ethan lying on a bed with no shirt just his jeans. "NO!" I said rather loudly. "Fine. So if your not to scared get you ass over here and kiss me" said Ethan as he stood up and pulled me on the bed. "Now that I can do." I said as I kissed him.

ON THE COUCH...

I looked around to see everyone's mouths ajar but yet they didn't stop it. "UHHH this is going to be a long night" I thought to myself.

ON SCREEN...

I kissed my way down Ethan's neck as he moaned. "Uhh Riiiippper." he said as he pulled me closer. I started to kiss and suck my way down his stomach then he flipped me up and said. "Not just yet my love my turn now." he said as he kiss and suck on my that place on the back of my ear lobe. I let a loud groan he pulled my shirt off..

ON THE COUCH..

Thank God Buffy stopped it and said. "uh uh Giles first of all what the hell was that?" she said with a stutter. Of course I could say was "Uh...uh" then Willow spoke. "Giles I didn't know you swong that way I mean there was Mrs Calendar..  
the Buffy interupted. "AND MY MOTHER WHICH MAY I ADD YOU HAD SEX WITH TWICE ON THE HOOD OF A POLICE CAR."she screemed. "Welllll..Ethan was the one guy I ever loved before or after I met him I mean while me and him where dating I did do Phillip and Johnson but that was during like a spell or something." When I realised what I had said I sunk very very deep into the couch when Xander spoke up and said. "OH MY GOD.. I knew it I knew it I knew it You owe me 50 bucks." he said as he pointed to Willow. "Awwww man." she said as she pulled out the money. "Wait you have a bet on my sex life!" I said in a very loud tone. "Okay if you want me to tell you about Ethan then I have to tell you about Ethan and me and I'll start from the beging." I said as I got up and went to my book shelf I took three books and pulled a photo album and a small tiffany box out I gave it to Buffy and she gave me a puzzeled look and took the photo album I set the small tiffany box on the table.

"Giles what is this?" she asked before she opened it.

"Just open it." I said with a sad face

She opened it and saw people in fancy clothes and in seats and then pictures of me standing at the end of an isle and Ethan walking down it. Pictures of Ethan feeding me a bite of wedding cake and finally a picture of us striking a pose and showing our rings while I gave Ethan a kiss on the cheek. Buffy closed the book and let out a gaspe then she passed the book around and it soon got back to me. Then I placed it on the table and gave Buffy the small tiffany box she opened it she let out a gasp and said "G-g-Giles why didn't you ever tell me you where married and exsepcialy to Ethan Rayne."  
she stuttered. "Yeah G-man why didn't you tell us?" asked Xander. Oh how I hate that nickname then I grabed the ring and put it on and almost cried my head fell in my hands when all of a sunden there was a bright white flash of light and Ethan appered standing in the middle of my livingroom. " 'ello Ripper." he said with a smirk which soon faded when he saw the photo album on the table and the ring on my finger. I stuttered "E-Ethan?" apparentley he didn't notice the kids because as soon as I stood up he walked towards me and spoke. "You know I missed you right luv?" he asked as he rapped his arms around my waist and by that time all I could see hear or feel was Ethan "God! I missed you too." I said as he slowly pulled me into a kiss the most sweet and passionate I had ever had. Then as we pulled apart I snaped back to reality and rembered about the kids.I turned around on my heels very slowly to see Willow squeeling, Xander covering his eyes, Buffy with her mouth ajar,and Anya well acting like nothing had happened. When Ethan noticed he spoke but with a stutter from the mind blowing kiss. "Uh..'ello all." was all he could say as he tried to walk but found him self weak in the knees. I cought him and said."Don't worry I've got you ." I said with a smirk and he put his hand over my heart and said. "Always and Forever my love always and forever." all I could do was kiss him he soon rapped his arms around my neck and ran his fingers through my hair when Buffy spoke. "Uh ehemm." she said as she cleared her throught. "Oh! Sorry."I said as I gaveEthan one last peck and helped him up. When out of the blue grabed my hand and laced our finger together. when he whispered in my ear "I see your still whereing our ring...I am to." then I looked at him and smiled. "Uh guys I think we better go." aqnd with that all the kids left.

"Finally I thought they would never leave." said Ethan as he sat down on the couch then he patted the seat next to him and said. "Now...Where were we?" I gladdley sat down and said. "I think I know." then I moved in and kissed him deeply.  
But little did we know that Spike had just walked in the door when Ethan had sat on the couch. I leaned Ethan back on the arm of the couch and kissed doen his neck as he moaned and his promanate erection pressed on my leg. I could feel myself getting harder. "Uh...Ripper." he said as I pulled his shirt off and at this time Spike stood thier with his mouth ajar and backed out slowly. I kissed my way down Ethan body as his hands crept to my pants and unbuttoned them and pulled them down I grabed his jeans and pulled them down. Then his flipped me on my back so he was stradiling me "My turn." he spoke as he moved down and pulled my boxers off and pulled my now standing proud erectioon out and taunted me as he put his tounge on the tip. "Uhhh." I said as my hips jerked forward then he took me in his mouth as I moaned in pleasure. "Uhh. God yes" I pulled him off and sat him up pulling his boxers off I kissed him and took him in my hand and started to jerk him off going slow at first then picking up speed. "Uh YES Ripppppppererrr." I stopped and reached into the drawer beside the couch and pulled out lube then I turned him over I smaked his arse and rubbed the lube on. I placed my member at his enterance and slowly went in and moan very loudly. I picked up speed and spoke.  
"Oh God yes so tight uhhh." I reached my hand around Ethan's body and grabbed him jerking him off at the same speed as my every thrust. "Oh BLODDY HELL YES RIIIIIIPPPPPPERRR." Ethan screemed as he came in my hand. I picked up speed and with a few more thrust I came inside his arse. I fell on the side of him and snuggeled up to him. "God I missed you." he said as he grabbed the blanket off the back off the couch. "I love you Ethan." I said as I put my arm around his waist. He turned around and kissed me. "I love you to Rupert." he said as he turned around. We fell asleep in each others arms that night... 


	2. He makes me happy

Chapter 2...

Ethan's POV:

**The Next Morning...**

I woke up in the arms of the man I love, hmm I never thought that I would say that. If you had asked me three weeks ago if I thought that I would be lying in Ripper's arms right now I would say "No" but here I am... And you know what? I couldn't be happier. "Good morning love." he said to me as he kissed my shoulder. "Good morning yourself." I said with a smile as I turn over so I am facing and kiss him with all the passion I have. "You know what luv. Even though we passed out on the couch after one hell of a shag may I add I still slept like a bloody baby."

"Me to. So what do you want for breakfast?" I smiled as he got up and covered himself up.

"Well, eggs would be nice. But luv what do you think you have to hide under their?"

"Ha bloody ha."

"Oh! Don't go and get you sodding feeling hurt because I think you shouldn't hide you pillock." he laughed and so I took the opportunity to lean in and kiss him when there was a knock at the door. We pulled apart. "Damn." he said "Don't worry I'll get it." I said as I grabbed my jeans and walked towards the door. When I open it I saw that it was my least but Ripper's favorite person Buffy. "Hey! Oh. Your still here?" she asked obviously upset that I was still there. "Yes! Bloody right I'm still here. Now look here slayer, I love Ripper and you going to have to face it."

"Well, if you love him so damn much then how come for so long you made his life a living hell huh?" she asked now right in my face. She looked over my shoulder and saw Ripper sitting on the couch naked only covered by a small blanket. "What? Don't like seeing this side of ole Ripper. The side that shagged me till we passed out on the bloody sofa last night?" I asked with a sly grin. My grin got wider as her jaw dropped open some what like a cartoon. I could have sworn I heard Ripper giggle. "Uh..uh. I think I'll go bye Giles I'll see you later. I've many many MANY questions!"she said an then stormed out. "Now that. Was fun." I said as I walked back and sat down on the couch next to Ripper. "You do know how much I love you right?" I asked "Of course I do and I love you just that much...maybe more." he smiled his smile always made me go week even back all those years ago. That's when he kissed me just like our first kiss I felt like I could fly that's what he does to me I don't know how he bloody does it but he just makes me... happy.


End file.
